The Chronicles of a Mortal: Champion of Diana
by MasterTrident
Summary: What if Percy Jackson were not a demigod but instead came from a long line of monster-hunters... No pairings yet. Pairing poll on profile *Note that poll was accidentally deleted Feb 21 2016*.
1. Chapter 1

(AN I want to give credits (because their story partially helped me come up with the idea of the mortal) to 'Luna and Khaos' or if you want their separate profiles 'Khaos20' and 'LunaEtSidera'. Now, on with the story! /AN)

Chapter 1: The Demigods

Percy's POV

Loading this kind of rifle was a tough thing for someone my age. My parents watched as I tipped a small amount of gunpowder needed in before dropping a perfectly spherical stone down the muzzle. Then I took the ramrod and shoved it down the rifle to push the projectile up against firing agent. It was tough laborious work and I could wield knives, swords and bows and various other weapons efficiently but my parents never wanted to get too behind in technology and made me use guns as well.

My mother nodded her head in approval so I aimed the rifle at the creature in front of me. I never went to school— my parents thought it unnecessary and worthless in the 'real' world. What was this world? Well, it was full of monsters that was for certain. We believed in the Greek and Roman gods… why? Well, that might be because we are a family of monster hunters.

Paul Jackson, Sally Blofis-Jackson and I were for some reason the only people who could see these monsters. Paul and Sally swore long ago to hunt these foul creatures down. In their time they had discovered a lot about these monsters. The first rule of monster hunting: Steel arrows are useless; no metal known to mankind can harm them and it seems that the ancient Greeks and Romans must have used stone and wooden weapons to kill them. Yes, all of my swords and knives are wooden; you got a problem with that? That is also why we use muskets and not newer guns.

They had come up with theories that perhaps we are direct descendants of ancient Greeks and Romans that could see the monsters and have no 'taint' from other races in our blood. After all we did look very Greek. Our blood-tests confirmed that we had a very isolated strain of DNA.

I lifted the musket up and aimed down the iron sights at the snake-woman creature. She carried a pilum spear of some kind of strange gold material and had a sword swinging by her side which looks to be cast a bronze metal. The spear looked like a giant golden toothpick and I would have chuckled if I didn't have to be as silent as possible.

I took a breath in and held it before firing and releasing it again. The creature wailed as the stone ripped through her head and turned her into a fine golden dust. The resounding crack filled the forest and sent animals fleeing in several directions. Paul grinned and patted me on the back before we walked over to the weapons on the ground, "Nice shot my boy. You're getting good at this."

I grinned before picking up the sword. It glowed slightly in the darkness; giving off a faint light. I recognized the style. It was a Greek leaf shaped xiphos. On it 'Anaklusmos' was inscribed in Greek. My parents forced me to learn Greek and Latin and they had collected tons of gold and silver called drachmas and denarii; Greek and Roman respectively.

As my father bent over to pick up the spear three people stumbled out of the underbrush holding bronze weapons tentatively. I pulled one on my pre-loaded flintlock pistols and cocked it. They dropped their weapons and raised their hands defensively.

One of them was a small, timid girl of about seven with stormy grey eyes that could peer through the soul and blond eyes who was about my age. She hid behind a taller boy with sky blue eyes and blond hair who was probably in his early teens and another girl who was about the same age as him who had jet black hair and electric-blue eyes and you could practically feel the electric aura surrounding her. She was terrifying with her gothic choice of clothing.

The boy asked shyly, "Are you guys veteran demigods?"

My mother looked at them and shook her head before saying, "We are not. We are an old Greek family who are devoted to hunting monsters and killing abusive people who we come across. Percy it's all right you can holster the pistol."

I hesitantly put it back into 'safe' mode and holstered it. I had heard of demigods but had never met them. To be honest the only thing I envy of them was that they could have superpowers. Other than that their lives seem pretty shitty (pardon my French).

I gave the thirteen year old girl a hardened glare before saying, "Daughter of Zeus, am I right?"

She flinched noticeable under the icy glare that I gave her. It's not often you find a seven year old that looks as terrifying as I. She regained her composure before glaring back at me with a glare of close to the same intensity and affirming, "Correct."

I rolled my eyes before saying, "It'll take a lot more than a glare to scare me, lightning child."

I looked down at their weapons and said. "Metal is useless against monsters. Believe me we've tried. We're probably just going to toss these weapons in the store-room when we get back to our place."

The boy gave me look, "Dude are you serious? Those are magic metals. They can harm monsters. Your mortal steel doesn't. What did you use to kill that dracaena?"

"There are magic metals?" Paul asked curiously and looked down at the gold spear.

I picked up the small stone musket ball and tossed to the boy. He examined there and said, "Stone? I guess we never thought of that."

What are your names, children?" My mother asked.

The older girl now spoke up again, "I'm Thalia Grace, the moron over there is Luke Castellan and the young brains is Annabeth Chase."

There was an indignant cry from Luke and we all chuckled. Father then said, "The runt over here is our son Percy, I'm Paul Jackson and this is my lovely but deadly wife Sally Blofis-Jackson."

I frowned but said nothing as the boy explained where they were headed, "We're going to Camp Half-Blood so we'll just be on our way."

My mother stopped them as they picked up their weapons, "Stay with us for the night before you go. You look like you need somewhere to rest."

They gave us unsure looks but caved in at the idea of sleeping indoors.

As we walked through the forest we encountered lots of monsters. But soon enough we broke into the city and monsters ceased to come. They were proven correct when we found that the weapons could slice through the monsters. We only had two weapons so mother stuck to using her stone arrows. The sword seemed to perfectly balance itself for me even though it was big enough to be a two handed sword for me.

Our apartment is a penthouse apartment and we owned the entire top floor. My parents made a fortune selling Greek and Roman antiquity to museums. There was a training hall and conveniently there were five bedrooms. We never ate at home so we had no need for a kitchen. All our food was cooked over a campfire and hunted. However we had a Chinese hotpot for when we wanted to enjoy food indoors on a cold day.

If you've never heard of it just look it up on the internet. There was a joke about blue food that my parents were in on and ever since they dyed our hotpot and drinks blue.

And so we sat around the hotpot drinking blue coke and eating blue dyed hotpot food. We had all loosened up and were sharing more of our stories with each other. All three of them came from hard backgrounds. They were the hunted while we were the hunters.

That night was a peaceful night…

Until morning came…

CRASH!

A loud bang was heard from the elevator door. I immediately jumped up and pulled out the sword which I now discovered could magically turn into a pen out. The fait light gleamed as my parents and I crept to the door. The three people wearily but preparedly came out off their guest rooms and raised their weapons.

Suddenly a beast ripped through the elevator doors. I watched in horror as the beast's two horns impaled one of my parents each. "MOM! DAD!"

I charged forward and slashed at the Minotaur wildly as it swiped at me with its battle-ax. The blade glanced off my hardened skin.

Oh right, about that. My parents dipped me into the Styx after they heard about some kind of prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi one time that a mortal of ancient blood would bear the curse and defeat something big with a child of the eldest gods. That is what I've been training up to this whole time.

Luke, Thalia and Annabeth were in shock and surprise. Shock from the death of my parents and surprised that I was not cloven in half. I dashed forward and in one deft move I sliced the Minotaur's head clean off. That was much easier than last time when I had to shoot him half full with arrows.

I sprinted to my parents side and ripped the head along with the horns out of their bodies and sobbed. They were still alive but it was far too late.

"Percy," My dad choked out. "Continue our work. You are our legacy. Protect the world from these vile beings. I love you Percy. I'll see you in Elysium."

"Another war is coming. Mourn not or all will be lost. Bring them to camp but you need not linger there. You have much to learn. You can save this world. We love you. Until we meet again." She gave me a sad smile as I sobbed over their bodies. They both let out gasps of air as their life-force was extinguished.

I stayed there as sobs wracked through my body. Someone placed a hand tentatively and comfortingly placed on my shoulder. I didn't want the comfort though. I shrugged her hand off and turned to sit on the floor as I held my face in my hands…

Shakily I reached into my pocket and pulled four golden drachmas out to place them on their eyes before I stood and entered their room to pull out two burial shrouds. They expected it to happen someday and they always had them handy. Thalia helped me wrap my parents with the shroud.

Luckily this apartment is completely fire proof so I hastily packed all of the things I needed before building a funeral pyre with logs we hadn't used yet in the centre of the living room. There ten gas masks in a cupboard so we put them on before honoring my parents and placing them on the pyres and burning them.

Tears trickled down my face as I turned the extraction vents on to vent as much carbon monoxide as possible. We stared down at the burning bodies of my parents. Annabeth too cried as she clutched Luke close.

Soon enough the fire died out and the smoke started to clear out of the room. I knew that in part it was the demigods that stood here with me's fault, but they never intended for it to happen. My parents would not want me to blame it on them… That being said I still felt like I blamed them a bit.

Ripping off my mask, I looked around. The smoke had cleared out of the room and now all that could be seen from the fire was the scorched marble the pyre was built on.

I murmured, "Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη μητέρα. Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη πατέρα. Δεν θα τα παρατήσω. Τα τέρατα θα πληρώσει!"

Apparently I said it loud enough for the others to hear me and they gave me pitying looks. I chose to say the same thing again in Latin but more confidently, "Requiescant in pace matrem. Requiescant in pace patrem. Ego mos non desistam. Monstra reddam!"

And with that I picked up the things I had packed: a recurve bow, a quiver of stone-headed arrows, a few normal steel arrows for hunting, my two flintlock pistols in their holsters, my obsidian hunting knives and the pen-sword called Riptide. All of my medical supplies were stuffed into a rucksack and I would have no need for my aztec macuahuitl sword because it was unwieldy compared to the bronze sword I had gotten as spoils.

I was about to leave but I stopped and ran back in. I picked up the golden pilum and pulled a picture of me and my parents hunting along with a USB stick loaded with photos. I stared at the photo before stuffing it into my bag along with the frame.

I then ran into my parents's bedroom and pulled a large chest out from under the bed and dragged it into the hall. The others gathered around me as I kicked it open and pulled out sacks of cash, drachmas and denarii. I handed each of them one sack of mortal cash and one sack of drachmas and stuffed the rest of the coin and cash into another rucksack which I then swung over one shoulder.

"You don't need to give us this." Luke said.

I rolled my eyes. "What need do I have for five million bucks I will never need? There are five million dollars in each sack. There are five thousand drachmas in each coin sack. That's why they are so heavy. If you don't want it then use it to fund your camp. Just don't argue with me."

They didn't argue with that. What I didn't tell them was that in the rucksack I carried I had stuffed thirty-million bucks, half a million drachmas and half a million denarii. It was an enchanted bag that my parents had assumed was abandoned by questers. It felt like a feather-weight on my shoulder despite having enough gold to weigh a few tons.

I walked out of the apartment and into the elevator wondering how that big of a monster could even get up here…

The elevator was wrecked. It looked as if something had ripped a giant hole in the ceiling. Nevertheless, it still worked. The others were reluctant to get in the elevator but relented when I threatened to hang, draw and quarter them.

The elevator shot down and threatened to dispose of us through the ceiling but we managed to hold on by the railings at the edge before we exited.

What was the first thing we see?

Monsters. Obviously. These demigods are like magnets. I had a feeling it was mostly the fault of Thalia though... Wait is that a satyr they're attacking?

I pulled out the sword with my right hand and held an obsidian knife in my left with a reverse grip. I ran up and stabbed the empousa that threatened to suck the life out of the satyr in the back with the knife before turning and placing myself between the the monsters and the terrified descendant of Pan.

A dracaena gave me an incredulous look, "Interesting... This one is a simple mortal..."

"Begone foul beasts!" I yelled, drawing the attention of lobby workers.

"What do you think you could do to us child?" Another empousa hissed at me.

"I could kill you! It's all I've done my whole life!" With that I charged forward and hacked at the monsters, wanting to avenge my parents. But no amount of killing monsters could satisfy me.

More of them started entering the lobby from outside and I saw Luke and Thalia rush over to fight them. The satyr ran over to check on Annabeth and tried to avoid my wide arcing sword.

Soon enough I had cleaned off my group of monsters and so had Thalia and Luke. We ran over to the Satyr and Annabeth. I leveled my sword with the satyr's face. "Who are you?"

He whimpered and hid behind the seven year old girl which was a funny sight considering she was about two feet shorter than him. "I'm Grover. I smelled powerful demigods around here... It's her! The daughter of Zeus!"

"The daughter of Zeus has a name." Thalia grumbled threateningly.

Grover whimpered but said, "I have to bring you guys to camp." He sniffed me, "You don't smell like a demigod..."

"That's because I'm not. My name I Percy Jackson. I come from a family of pure ancient Greek and Roman blood. My father is of pure Roman blood and my mother is of pure Greek. I don't have any godly ancestors whatsoever but I am a clear-sighted mortal. My family have always been monster-hunters. I am the bearer of the Curse of Achilles but I prefer to call it the Blessing of the Styx as I would have died a hundred times over had I not got it when I was but a baby in its swaddling cloths. My parents died today and it's probably because she is a freaking monster-magnet." I glared at Thalia before lowering my sword from Grover's face.

Thalia turned a bit sad and scared that I might kill her. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. They knew what monster-hunting would get them someday. It was going to happen one day. All I know is that beef-brains has Hades to pay when I'm done with him." I interrupted.

She gave me a grateful smile before turning to Grover. "Take us to camp then."

Grover shakily nodded before leading us out. I wondered where this camp was because my parents and I had never encountered it on our travels. These were the first demigods I ever met. My parents had met quite a few in their own time though. That brought up another thought. Back in the days of my namesake — Perseus — they had to channel their powers through weapons that would only work in the hands of the demigod it was intended for unless the godly parent allowed someone else to use it. He had an adamantine harpe sword that was the same harpe used by Saturn or Kronos. Nowadays the gods couldn't be bothered and they just blessed their children directly… if at all. Children of or Apollo, Hermes never receive blessing or they would have powers like the ability to magically heal or burst into light or to run at a million miles per hour.

We walked through the streets of Manhattan and I finally asked Thalia, "Do you have any powers?"

She grinned, "Yea I can control electricity and lightning. Pretty cool huh?"

I frowned, "Children of Zeus can fly and control wind and stuff like that. Perhaps you should try. If I were a demigod I'd prefer to be a child of Poseidon, they have pretty much all the powers as a child of Zeus but they can control water, earthquakes and a bunch of other stuff. Lightning is difficult for children of Poseidon but they can practice they can be as good if not better than children of Zeus. Flying is risky and also difficult for them but them could stand on top of wind and stuff like that. Hades hates Zeus but comparatively Zeus got the short end of the stick when it came to powers. I mean even children of Hades have more powers and are probably more powerful than those of Zeus. That being said Zeus in general has the most raw power because of his status as king and can summon massive bolt of lightning that can wipe entire armies out."

Thalia looked at me in surprise but looked terrified at the idea of flying for some reason, "You seem pretty wise and smart. Too much so for a seven year old mortal. You should be in school kid. I mean even your language is on the level of older people."

I chuckled, "What can I say? That happens when you spend most of your life since four years old hunting."

"Wait did you say earlier you bathed in the Styx? Like Achilles?" Luke asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, duh? That Minotaur would have cloven me in half if I didn't have the blessing. I wouldn't have half of my skill in weaponry without it. My parents heard of a premonition from wandering demigods and they were the only clearsighted mortals who fought monsters so they assumed I would be the child in the prophecy. They guessed right and I didn't turn to ashes when I was bathed in it. That means either you are the other person in the prophecy or you die and there is another child of the big three who will either preserve or raze Olympus. So train up, will you?"

Thalia suddenly looked frightened. To have such a big responsibilty on your shoulders must really suck. Then again... as of today, my life officially sucks.

The journey was long... So basically it was boring. We came to a stop halfway down a highway and I gave Grover an incredulous look when I saw the van and sign that was painted with the words, 'Delphi Strawberry Service'...

That was where my parents always bought strawberries from! They were honestly the best strawberries in the world and every other company envied them... Why am I talking about strawberries?

Grover was about to lead us into the forest but suddenly a ton of monsters surged out. I cursed and pulled the Roman javelin off my back before proceeding to hurl it at the biggest cyclops. Reaching into my pocket, I retrieved my sword still in the form of a pen and uncapped it. I didn't even bother to drop my bags as I leapt into the fray.

Every monster fell quickly and we made our way up the hill through the small army of monsters. An arch came into sight with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' on it came into sight. I picked up the golden pilum from where it was imbedded the ground and tossed my sword into my left arm. My choice of dual-wielding was an odd one. Not many people would use both a spear and a sword at the same time.

Stabs and strikes came out as quick as a demon might fight... But then the most unfortunate thing happened.

A spear struck Thalia right through the chest... A killing blow. She may have been a monster magnet that probably got my parents killed but I was consumed with rage at the demise of a person who I had spent the last half-day becoming friends with.

I started attacking monsters with a force I had never fought with before as demigods started to appear at the border to camp. These demigods quickly organized themselves into a Greek phalanx and advanced towards the monster army.

Then something hit the back of my head... and hard.

The last thing I could see was a gigantic blast of lightning rushing down from the heavens and striking Thalia's limp and dying body before I passed out... I just hoped they didn't mistake me for a demigod... That would be catastrophic for me.


	2. Chapter 2 and Poll Notice

_(AN I have posted a poll on my profile for the pairing in this story. [NOTE: I previously did not know how to but now I do, all review votes are disregarded]. /AN)_

Chapter 2: The Bow

Percy's POV

I shot up awake as soon as the food touched my lips. Immediately I spat it out and glared at the person who had almost killed me. Sure the brief taste was nice, but I don't exactly want to turn to ash. The girl who stood there had stormy gray eyes and blonde hair; like the shy girl Annabeth except older. She looked at me confusedly as her hand unconsciously stirred the ambrosia pudding. "You don't like it? That's odd..."

My glare harshened and I snapped, "Maybe you should check my bio-signature! I can't eat that stuff!"

Sure enough she picked up a clipboard with information filled into it and had a spot of realization. "You're a mortal? How do you know of the gods? How can you see this place?"

I rolled my eyes an sat up with a pounding headache, "I'm clear-sighted. Can you get me an Advil?"

The girl nodded and ran off to a cupboard. A minute later she returned with a glass of water and the painkiller. The curse of Achilles allows me to take the adult dosage of anything but I didn't want to risk nectar or ambrosia even though my mortality was supposedly burnt away.

Groaning, I gulped the Advil down and got up to stretch. The joints in my back popped as they realigned themselves.

"How long was I out for?"

"Half a day. Sorry about almost killing you."

I just nodded and stumbled my way to the door. Turning around, I looked to see the injured campers that all lay in their beds. Some of them were covered in cuts and blood while other had casts around what I presumed were broken bones. The white sheets were all stained red, gold or both with blood or nectar; apart from mine.

I left the infirmary to see a beautiful camp. The first thing I saw was Luke and Annabeth running up to me, "Percy! You're up! This place is great!"

I smiled, perhaps this place would help him get over the small grudge he had against his father. Then looked around confusedly, expecting an electric-eyed menace to jump out of nowhere, "Where's Thalia?"

Luke and Annabeth's face turned downcast and the memories of what happened just before I was knocked out came back to me, "She didn't make it? I thought Zeus sent something to help her?"

Luke snorted, "Yea, real helpful! He turned Thalia into a tree! What kind of help is that?"

My eyes widened in surprise that Zeus would do nothing more than turn her into a tree. I looked with frustration and growled out, "I can't do anything right! It's all my fault! I was supposed to protect you guys! My mother wanted it!"

Luke gave me a pitying look, "It's not your fault. All three of us would have died without you."

"It's not enough!"

I stormed off but Luke, being taller than me, easily caught up. "Look, Percy. Chiron wants to speak to you so just come with me."

I hesitantly followed as he walked off, leaving no room to argue. Annabeth was walking beside me timidly, "Percy? Why are you always so angry."

She may be seven but being a daughter of Athena makes her capable of adult speech like me. "My life is hard. Most people would not like my job. Sure you guys are demigods and have it worse off than me but my life is simply a difficult path to follow."

Honestly, it probably wasn't all that difficult compared to demigod lives but I couldn't care less. We approached a big house which Luke explained to me was appropriately named the 'Big House' (cue rolled eyes) to see a fat man and a man in a wheelchair playing some kind of card game. We stopped and Luke clears his throat to garner their attention. The man in the wheelchair glanced at us briefly before his eyes settled on me, "Ah, you must be Perseus! The mortal!"

I gave a stiff nod, "That I am. Please just call me Percy. I am here to see Chiron."

The wheelchair dude laughed with mirth, "That would be me."

I cocked my head sideways, "Huh? I must be seeing things wrong because I'm pretty sure Chiron's a centaur."

He smiled brightly, "That I am. This wheelchair contraption is a disguise."

"Why do you need a disguise at camp?"

"I don't. The ceiling is just too low."" He explained and I slowly nodded.

Then the fat guy turned and analyzed me before saying, "I'm Mr. D, I must say your heritage is quite unique. Pure Roman blood on one side and pure Ancient Greek blood on the other. Do you have any godly ancestors?"

I shook my head, 'D' obviously stood for Dionysus, "No. Well, at least none that I know of."

Chiron wheeled his chair closer to me and inspected my face even closer, "Now that you mention it… I do see the resemblance. Do you happen to have a photo of your parents?"

I nodded, "Its in my bag… do you know where my bag is?"

"Right there." He pointed at the wall which had two bags leaned up against it. Opening the bag, the first thing I saw was the photo. When I saw it I stopped and thought. I thought about how I could have prevented their deaths. Chiron shook me out of my stupor by calling my name and I handed the photo to him.

He looked intently at the photo before nodding, "Your mother has Jason's looks."

"Jason? He wasn't a demigod right?" I asked.

Chiron shook his head, "No his uncle was."

He handed the photo to Dionysus who glanced at the photo and stopped. "Holy Hera! Your father looks like a replica of Brutus!"

His form flickered a moment, much to Luke, Annabeth and I's confusion. When his form flickered he looked a lot less fat (but still fat nonetheless) but it was gone before we could see it.

I nodded. "So I'm still just a mortal with powerful heritage, eh? Wait… Brutus? Like the guy who betrayed Caesar?"

Dionysus shook his head, "No that was Marcus Brutus. I'm talking Lucius Junius Brutus, the first consul of Rome. He overthrew the king and made the Romans swear never to have a king again when he made the Republic. If the Romans stayed to that oath and didn't turn into an empire later on then the Roman gods would still have been in power and the senate wouldn't have allowed Christianity to be made the empire religion and Rome could possibly have lasted longer. For the record the Roman and Greek gods are essentially the same, we just call them by the names they originally went by when in Greece."

I shook my head, "You know that isn't exactly true though, Dionysus. For example Minerva is weak while Athena is not. Bellona replaced the warlike entity of Athena and the Greeks have hated Rome ever since."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "Aye, but that is a story not for the ears of some in this room. For all our intents and purposes; they are the same." He gestured to Luke and Annabeth and I nodded in understanding. "Back to our original topic; yes you are essentially a mortal with a simply powerful heritage. I think Mr D can testify to that?"

Mr D's eyes snapped over to me once again and he observed me carefully, "Yes he is mortal… But there is something else… Tell me Peter, have you ever bathed in the river of oaths?"

I glared at the god, "The name's Percy! As for the Styx, I suppose you can call me Achilles 2.0."

Dionysus's eyes harshened, "Don't speak to me like that!"

Chiron had a pondering look as he scratched his chin before nodding his head, "So the prophecy is coming to play… The child who doth bear the curse…"

"It's more of a blessing to me." I sighed exasperatedly.

"Luke, put him under camp arrest; we cannot have him leave this place." Dionysus immediately ordered.

My eyes darted around, "Why?"

"Because if you get captured and you give into the temptation of power it could mean the downfall of Olympus."

I would have face palmed at that if it weren't a god, "What if I just keep a low profile? I don't have a godly scent so if I don't do anything stupid to attract their attention then I should be fine!"

Then Chiron of all people had to speak up, "I'm sorry child but Mr D is right. Even if you do keep a low profile, how would you feed yourself?"

"Hunting!"

"Your too young to be out there alone. You are to stay under camp arrest and that is final." Said Dionysus with an air of absolution.

I growled but Luke put a hand on my shoulder, "Percy lets just head to the armory. You'll love it here at camp, don't worry."

Reluctantly, I backtracked and followed Luke and Annabeth away from the Big House. As I looked around I saw lots of things that perhaps wouldn't be so bad to deal with while I was in camp. But I didn't like to be caged up. I preferred to run free and I was already formulating an escape plan while walking towards this armory. Hopefully there would be lots of those mythical metal weapons there and I could use those. That was when I remembered about the spear and sword that I had.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a familiar pen with the word ΑΝΑΚΛΥΣΜΟΣ engraved into it. Then something seemed to weigh down my other pocket. Reaching into it, I discovered a gold coin; very similar to a Roman denarius coin except it seemed to glow with power. On one side was a stamped image of Julius Caesar while on the other was a double-headed axe with the word 'IVLIVS'. That was the Latin spelling for Julius — back in Rome 'J' and 'U' didn't exist.

"So your descended from the great argonaut, huh?" Luke said.

I grinned, "I guess. I don't exactly know how great he was though, he did betray Medea after all."

Annabeth cut in, "He was a good man for the most part. He really screwed up later on though."

Luke muttered something about know it all daughters of Athena and I silently agreed with him.

We stepped inside the armory and as expected there were lots of bronze weapons and armor. It would take a while to search all the way through this place. One thing in particular caught my eye. There was a celestial bronze recurve bow that stood out from the rest of them. Cautiously, I walked up to it and picked it up, not noticing the gasping person behind me. My veins filled with energy and the bow began to hum with power.

The celestial bronze was intricately carved with an elegant pattern. At either end of the bow were knives so it could be used as a close combat weapon if needed. The drawstring was woven from threads of silver. The bow itself glowed brightly with energy and I could tell that this was a nigh godly grade weapon. Resting against the stand was a beautiful quiver that held arrows that seemed to be cast from the light of the moon itself.

A girl with sky blue eyes walked up to me with a shocked expression, "How… how did you pick it up?"

I was confused at that, "What do you mean? It's really light, how can you not pick it up."

"That bow… Its legendary. It was created millennia ago by lady Artemis herself and is only to be used by one person other than her. No one knows who… for you to pick it up means… It belongs to you… Why would lady Artemis bestow such a gift upon a boy?"

I was now feeling less sure about taking it after finding out that lady Artemis made it. I mean, she hates males so she would likely rip me into confetti if she found out that I was using it. Reluctantly, I placed the bow down on the rack. As soon as it left my hand it felt as if I had lost a part of me and that sadness was taking its hold upon me. So great was its power that it was almost as if I had been taking cocaine but had attempted to stop. My whole body yearned and craved for the feel and power of the bow in my hands but I fought it and walked to look at similarly made bows.

Every time I picked up a bow I felt a surge of disappointment, and that it simply wasn't right for me. It was almost like choosing a wand like in that Harry Potter book. I could use them all but none of them had the same pull effect on me as that one. None of them gave me the rush of joy or happiness that I had been lacking since the death of my parents. But I picked a bow nonetheless. They were all much better than the bow which I currently used.

The bow I picked was a recurve bow that was similar in shape and draw-weight to the bow of Artemis but was simple and had a normal drawstring. The arrows that came with it were celestial bronze and were capable of killing monsters. The girl looked at me incredulously, "Why didn't you take the Bow of the Moon?"

"Two reasons. Firstly, I don't want respect because of the weapon I use; I want to earn it. Secondly, it is not my place to take it. It belongs to lady Artemis and her alone." I explained and the girl seemed to understand.

As soon I said that the strangest thing happened. The bow started glowing brighter and brighter until it was impossible to look at. And then the light vanished, faster than it came. I looked at the rack to see that the bow and quiver had disappeared. Oddly enough, I felt something weighing down my on my neck slightly. Looking down, I saw a silver necklace with a pendant that looked like a target with an arrow sticking out of it. There was a faint voice in my mind.

 _The Chosen One has arrived!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Get Pissed Off

Percy's POV

This whole thing of the bow choosing me and not the other way around sounded suspiciously similar to Harry Potter. My eyes darted around trying to locate where and whom the voice came from. The girl stood there in awe and I realized that I had still not found out her name. "What is your name?"

She looked at me, "Alicia Roberts, current Apollo cabin counsellor. You must be new here, claimed or not?"

I shook my head and held out a hand, "Neither. The name's Percy Jackson, I'm a mortal, descended from Jason according to Chiron."

She raised an eyebrow and shook my hand, "You're a mortal? Have you by any chance been cursed?"

"What kind of curse?"

"The kind of curse you receive from bathing in a particular river." She explained and I rolled my eyes.

"That river? Yea, I can still feel it even though that was when I was about one years old. And how many times do I have to tell people that it has been nothing but a blessing to me? Would you consider it a curse to have a blessing protect you from fatality?" I was starting to get annoyed by people's insistence on calling it a curse. I can see why Styx was apparently so miserable if everyone considers her blessing a curse to have. From me she got nothing but respect. She didn't receive enough of it. The gods were known to swear on her river but they never payed the price when they broke the oath. They are meant to spend one year without ambrosia, nectar or air and they were not supposed to be allowed to attend festivities. In short if your name happened to be Zeus and you obeyed that, your life would suck.

The girl shrugged, "Everyone calls it a curse. But what I'm really concerned with is that bow. It was the first and best bow lady Artemis ever crafted. She prefers to use the one which Selene gave to her and was literally made from moonlight. Artemis was never quite able to replicate Selene's craftsmanship but that bow is the closest bow in craftsmanship to the bow Selene gave her. While the one Artemis uses is made completely from solid moonlight, that bow has a core of solid moonlight. The arrows which come with it, are cast from solid moonlight and according to legend the arrows are indestructible and a single shot can blow an entire house to pieces. Whenever they are used the mortals mistake them for meteors or meteorites but in this case the 'meteorites' were never found. I'd say the ones Artemis has could tear down a large town. Zeus's Master Bolt is on a whole different level; it would make Artemis's arrows look like candle fires in comparison in comparison."

"How do you know so much about this?" I inquired.

"I'm the daughter of the god of archery. This stuff interests me." I nodded and looked down at the pendant.

Reluctantly, I tugged it and my body filled with that familiar sense of joy as the energy ran through my body. Once again the bow began to glow brightly to look like a miniature crescent moon. A quiver appeared on my back and I drew one of the arrows to examine it. The arrow looked like it was silver but felt almost ghostly to hold. The fletchings were wispy trails of moonlight that would look like fire if colored orange.

"What if they are lost?"

"They should be enchanted to return to the owner's quiver. It wouldn't be very wise to make an indestructible arrow that could cause devastation that could be fired back at you." She had a point.

I refused to take it. That kind of power would do me no good. I strode back to the rack it was originally on and placed it down carefully before unslinging the quiver and dropping it beside the rack.

Once again I felt the energy drain and it was almost as if the bow was begging for me to take it. Deep in my mind I could barely hear a voice screaming:

 _Take me! Take me!_

I shook it off as my imagination and picked the simple bow and quiver that I had dropped off the floor.

Alicia gave me a questioning look, "You really aren't going to take it?"

I shook my head but said nothing more as I looked for Luke.

I found Luke searching through piles of armor, trying to find something. I snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulder hard; causing him to yelp and fall the ground.

I laughed mirthfully at the spectacle as he complained, "That's not funny!"

Winking at him I just replied, "It is to me."

That was when I looked around the current section of the armory. There was a _lot_ of armor.

Luke started rummaging through the armor; tossing pieces behind him. Then one thing caught my eye. He tossed a belt lined with throwing knives over his should and it hit the ground with a thud. I picked it up and it suddenly shrank down to be perfect for me. Godly magic… I will never get used to it. Grinning, I strapped the knives around my waist.

Luke found a muscle cuirass that looked about small enough for me and handed it over. Now don't judge me or anything, but a seven year old wearing a muscle cuirass looks weird. However it perfectly covered up my blessing's fail-point so I took it. I examined it for a second before nodding and putting it on. Ok, to be honest, it didn't look that bad but if I were out in the city I wouldn't be seen dead wearing it.

"It good?" Luke asked.

I shifted it around a bit before grinning, "Perfect."

"Cool, lets go, capture the flag is after dinner apparently." Luke said, grabbing my arm to lead me out.

"Capture the flag?"

"Yea, just don't kill anyone." He grinned mischievously but that stopped me. Looking around, I saw a bunch of quivers labeled 'blunt' in one corner so I ran over there and shouldered one before returning to Luke.

"What do you need all those arrows for?"

"Sharp ones because I'm running away and blunt ones for capture the flag." I pulled out a blunt arrow and examined it. Its quality was decent and the arrowhead was mortal steel. If I sharpened them and coated them in an anti-rusting agent then they would become quite useful for hunting when I ran away.

"You're leaving? Why? Its safe here?" He sounded disappointed.

"I don't belong here. I'm not a demigod. I'm not even a legacy for that matter."

"Of course you belong here! You have pure ancient blood! What even is a legacy?" He questioned.

"A legacy is someone who is defended from a god but isn't the direct child. I am but a mortal; I should not be here. Besides, I prefer to be free and hunting for my food than caged up and being given my food." I told Luke who nodded understandingly.

"Ok then… Well, you'll be staying in my _fathers_ cabin tonight and I won't tell anyone that you don't plan to stay." He spat the word father as if not even all the vermin and critters on the planet were as bad as it before he smirked, "You might want to watch out, my siblings are a bunch of thieves."

"Noted."

We exited the armory just as the conch horn was blown. I figured that signaled dinner because from looking at the position of the sun it was around six o'clock. Annabeth was standing outside, leaning on the wall, dejectedly. When she saw us, her stormy eyes lit up, "Luke, Percy, what was that horn for?"

"Dinner." I replied bluntly as Luke nodded his agreement. I pulled off the muscle cuirass that I was wearing and replaced my green military style parka.

"Hey Perce, why do you wear that, it is summer?" Luke asked.

"It may be unnecessary to wear it now, in the summer, but I have no wish to lose it before winter comes. You know; because of my _plans_." I explained.

Luke said no more as he nodded. I held the bag and the chest plate as we headed to Hermes's cabin to drop off the stuff we picked up. Wondering where my golden toothpick was, I reached into my pocket and felt the coin. Once again I examined it and wondered how it got into my pocket in the first place. It was by no means a perfectly stamped coin and reminded me of the coins of the ancient days that my parents were so fond of. It seemed to glow with power and something told me that if I did not have the curse of Achilles, it would pass right through my hand. Thats when I noticed, my dad always held the javelin with a glove ever since he got it. It usually wasn't the greatest idea to fight with a glove on your hand but something told me that it was the only way for him to hold it.

"Hey Luke, do these 'Magical metals' by any chance not affect mortals?" I asked as we approached the dining pavilion.

"Yea, a celestial bronze sword will pass right through a mortal…" Luke affirmed.

"Hmm… I'm guessing I can only be affected by those weapons because the Styx burns away your mortality in all but one place. I guess that means celestial bronze can bounce off everywhere on my body but the one place where mortality is intact, and on that one place it'll probably just pass through me? So in short I'm probably still mortal, right?" I randomly blurted.

"Uh… one of the most jumbled sentences you've ever said but yea, you're probably right. I wouldn't test it though, we can't have you dying while testing your theory." I glared at him jokingly for calling my sentence jumbled.

As we entered the dining pavilion I looked around and Luke gestured for me to follow him. As soon as we entered the entire pavilion fell silent and a bunch of people who looked like Annabeth clones but older dragged her off to a different table. Luke and I made our way over to a table that was completely packed up.

"Hey Luke! That guy claimed or unclaimed?" A guy from the table who looked like an older version of Luke called out.

Luke replied, "Uh. He's a mortal."

Cue whispers.

"What's he doing here then!" A guy that had a mean look to her face yelled from another table.

"He bears the curse of Achilles. I bet he could easily take half of your lot on Leotard!" Alicia shouted back at the hard-ass guy (now known as Leotard). Cue more frantic whisperings.

"My name is Leonard! I doubt he could even take on the weakest of my lot Alleyway!" He screamed back at her indignantly

Oh thats right. Who names their kid Leotard? Alicia shot back at the guy, "Alleyway? What the hell kind of insult is that?"

"It's your name Alleyway!"

I growled, "Listen Leotard! If your table is so good in combat then prove it! I'm seven years old and I bet not even your entire group could stop me in a fight! How many drachmas you want to bet?"

"Oh yea punk? Its on! I'll cast my entire lot in! Five-hundred drachmas! I doubt you have that much anyway!" He snarled, standing up. Leonard was about six foot five in height but that didn't really intimidate me; after all I have faced off with twenty feet tall cyclopes before.

"Then I'll cast my entire lot in too! Half a mil' in drachmas, half a mil' in denarii and thirty mil' bucks!" I threw the bag to the ground that I refused to part with in a cabin full of thieves. There were a couple gasps at the wager I willing to risk and a few disbelieving snorts. A couple people were just asking each other about what denarii were.

The guy just chuckled, "I think you need to get your head checked kiddo! Thats a single bag! You can't put that much money in there!"

I raised an eyebrow before picking the bag up and unzipping it before dumping its entire contents on the floor. Stacks of US dollars and thousands of drachmas and denarii continually flowed out; proving my point. I stopped so that I wouldn't have to spend too much longer refilling it.

I looked at the guy with a dead serious expression, "Get the point? I doubt this entire camp has enough to make this bet against me. If you win then you would be set for life. If you lose… well, lets just say you'll have a debt bigger than Greece has right now."

At that moment a burst of light appeared in the centre of the pavilion and we all looked away. When light died down and we turned back a guy stepped forward wearing Spartan hoplite uniform. He radiated what seemed to be a blood-red aura that made you angry instantly. "Listen punk! My son may not have enough to take that wager but I will on one condition! I will fight with my children! It should… how should I put it, even out the fight a bit."

I cocked my head sideways a bit before saying, "You know what? Bring it on!"

Everyone looked at me as if I was insane and the kids who had challenged me — now identified as children of Ares — looked a bit doubtful at the fact that I was confidently glaring down their father. Ares then disappeared into another flash of light and everyone stared at me as if I was insane. The tension had built so thick that everyone had completely forgot to bow to Ares while he was here.

Thats when I though… what did I just do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Get Saved By Energy

Percy's POV

I paced back and forth in the cramped Hermes cabin as they all silently watched me.

"Dude you're screwed." One guy commented usefully.

"Thanks."

"What were you thinking anyway, Perce?" Luke asked curiously.

"Huh? Well, I know I can take the kids no problem... Ares just has this aura about him that provoked me... And before I knew it, I was set to duel him." My explanation was perfect. Everyone knew that the moment you met Ares; you wanted to punch him in the face. For more violent individuals (such as me) you might challenge him to a duel to the death or just gut him outright.

"You're gonna get yourself killed Percy!" two twins chimed cheerfully simultaneously.

"Thanks for your reassurances! Now if you'll just excuse me, I'm gonna go to the beach." I sarcastically said and strode out before anyone could protest that it was after curfew and the harpies would eat me... They can try eat me if they wanted and it wouldn't end well... for them.

The beach was empty so I lay down on the cold sand as the water brushed my toes with every wave. Staring up, I could see the chariot of Artemis, shining down brilliantly upon the camp. I wondered why of all people; Artemis would let me, a male, pick up the bow. The stars twinkled; almost as bright as the moon, and I could make out the constellations of Orion, Perseus and Herakles. Three figures I looked up to. Orion as a decent man who gained the trust of Artemis ***author coughs*** , Perseus as a loyal man who stuck by Andromeda and Herakles as a brave man who always had the most rotten of luck — like me ***author coughs again***.

Then I saw it. A shooting star bright as it was... I could tell it was still growing brighter and larger... My eyes widened. Meteors don't grow. The object crashed into the water a few hundred yards in front of me loudly with a hiss as it cooled down and rose back up to float on the surface…

Meteors don't float.

I was startled, but largely curious. Diving into the water and swimming up to grab it, I could tell it was a strange box of some kind of orange metal. I could not check it's contents in the ocean for the fear that I might drift away so I pulled it back to the beach where I set it down on the cold sand.

The box was still slightly warm and had intricate symbols carved into it — like some kind of alien language. The box was completely sealed so I did the first I could think of with any magical item: I concentrated.

I could feel some strange energy inside me acting up and heard a rough noise as a circular image carved out of some kind of blue colored crystal on the top turned before the entire top slid off. Peering inside, I saw one thing at the top.

A vambrace sat in the box, crafted meticulously from what must have been a solid block of the same metal as the box. There were green colored inset gems on the vambrace which gave it a sense of beauty. On one end there was a small funnel-like hole that was mysterious and looked like what you'd find in a hidden dart gun or something of the sort.

I know it isn't a good idea to stick your hand in something that fell out of space but the temptation was too great. When I drew a vambrace I felt an increase of the same energies I felt as I opened the box. It seemed to automatically perfect its fit to my left arm and made me instinctively want to clench my hand into a fist and punch something. I clenched my left hand into a fist and felt the vambrace drawing upon the same energy as earlier and I punched a rock.

Yea…

Great idea if you want to break your knuckles, but to my surprise, just as my hand connected with the rock a green Star-wars lightsaber-esque blade shot out from the funnel hole and cut right through the rock. Drawing back with bruised knuckles, I gaped in amazement at the fiery triangle shaped green energy blade. Immediately I knew; you did not want to be on the wrong end of this weird energy blade thingy.

As I unclenched my fist, the blade disappeared and I waved my right hand riskily in front just to confirm that it was now dormant. I transferred it to my right arm and tried again. The blade refused to show again until I concentrated on the energy and used my willpower to create a shaky and flickering green blade extended from the funnel. This was definitely hard to maintain but from the way the energy seemed to crackle, I could tell it was a very useful weapon. I waved it in a slicing motion through the rock and as expected, it cut through it like butter. There was no resistance.

Looking back in the box I saw two last things. A pair of spaulders sat there with the same inset green crystals in them. When I put them on I could feel a surge of energy but nothing happened as far as I could see. The blade that extended from the gauntlet became more defined and less shaky with the increase in power. As I waved the blade it left a green trail of light. I assumed this was some sort of power source.

These would definitely prove useful during my fight with Ares. Then it brought about the question of what I should do with the box. I sealed the lid back on the box and picked it up to heave it up to the big house. As I dragged the box behind me, I looked for potential hiding places. Following the creek, I eventually stumbled upon the lake. Quickly I dumped rocks inside the box before tossing it into the lake. Satisfied, I walked away.

(Time Skip)

The next day I sat in the arena; clenching and unclenching my fist, summoning and dispelling the energy blade. I had already tested it on the godly metals and it seems that the godly power over the metals prevents the blade from cutting through it. That isn't to say that I can't break godly metal with it. With a little force I could use the fiery green energy to stab through a breastplate. It was still definitely less force that it would take with a sword.

I stopped summoning the blade and rolled the sleeve of my parka over it to prevent anyone from seeing it. Reaching into my pocket; I pulled out the golden coin and couldn't help but feel that there was probably more to it that just a coin. I looked up as the Ares camper approached me and flipped the coin in my hand… but when I caught it was definitely not the same shape. Looking down, I almost dropped it in surprise as the coin now appeared to be a golden gladius sword. The weapon felt perfectly balanced in my hand and I had no trouble holding it. The weapon would have been a two handed sword for someone as small as me were it not auto-balancing.

Up in the seating the gods rather childishly bickered; all except for Zeus and Hera. Zeus just looked like he had been crying (but he would probably never admit it) while Hera looked pissed.

Apollo screamed indignantly, "Thats my popcorn!"

Hermes grinned cheekily before saying, "Its mine now!"

Aphrodite girls swooned as Ares benchpresses what must have been a thousand stone cockily. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance at the way he looked as if he knew he had this in the bag. No one knew about my secret weapon yet. Getting bored I called out, "Hey Ares! Are you going to fight me or would you rather call it forfeit and benchpress there all day meaning I win?"

Ares let the bar down slowly before standing up and grabbing two massive celestial bronze Doppelhander swords in either hand effortlessly. They were both easily twice the length of my height and were originally used by the European military with two hands on one. "Lets get this over with, punk!"

Making a split second decision, I pulled out my pen and transformed it into a sword to even out the playing field slightly. I couldn't take on Ares until the others were down as those long swords could keep me at bay very easily. Leotard screamed a battlecry and ran right at me. Chuckling, I sidestepped him and knocked him out easily with the pommel of my sword before spinning on the ball of my foot and kicking the next person in the face. A girl charged at me with a spear and I darted sideways as I dodged a stab before kicking at the middle of the spear and snapping it like a twig. As I kicked it, I felt a jolt of electricity run through me and I spasmed a bit.

The girl screamed, "You will pay! This was a gift from my father!"

She drew a sword but I easily disarmed her and punched her in the face to quickly knock her out. A boy stepped up with a sword held in hand leveled to my face. I ran at him but he skillfully backflipped backwards before disarming my gladius. Well, at least this guy actually though before he attacked. He stepped forward into my next strike and with my offhand I used Ανακλυσμος to parry a blow before clenching my right fist and stabbing his through his steel sword-arm bracer. He screamed in surprise as I pulled the blade out and spartan kicked him in the chest.

The whole arena stared at my weapon in shock while Ares smirked and dropped his swords and pulled out a similar vambrace to put it on one arm. He then summoned a staff with some kind of creature's skull on one end and clenched it as two volatile green scythe energy blades grew out of either end. All the other Ares kids backed away and I cursed as that was the only advantage I would have had on him.

Ares then announced, "You know what kid, I'll throw in something else. I don't know where you got that warp blade gauntlet from but if you win this fight, I'll throw the warp scythe and psi blade into the bet — as long as you throw that warp blade into the bet if I win. These are the only ones on this planet."

Without waiting for my answer, he charged at me and began spinning quickly with the double scythe as I parried the blades as quick as possible. He swiped at me and I rolled under the scythe before using my now named 'warp blade' to slice right through one of his legs. He screamed in agony as the limb fell off but didn't give up as he continued to fight while hopping on the other leg. It was quite a funny scene at how he was still managing to overwhelm me while lacking a leg.

Then he made a mistake. I stepped inside as I caught the warp scythe blade with my warp blade before stabbing him in the armpit with Anaklusmos; forcing him to drop the scythe. He growled and clenched his hand to cause a blue and less volatile looking blade to materialize from the gauntlet. I stepped back and considered for a second. Earlier on, while I was fiddling with the warp blade I had figured out that the blade could actually somehow cut through my curse. I felt the spaulders I wore drawing on my power and Ares dashed at me with his 'psi blade' aimed right at my chest. I thought that I was dead for sure… but the strangest thing ever happened. As he neared me a bluish but transparent shield seemed to erect itself in front of me and he collided with it just to knock himself out at full speed.

The demigods all stared in shock as the gods started whooping, cheering and laughing at the way I handled Ares. Zeus stood up with a hint of amusement on his face and announced, "Perseus Jackson it appears that though you are but a mortal we have underestimated you and you are already familiar with the psionic ways of mortals."

I said something really smart along the lines of, "Huh?"

The gods all looked at me confused, "The psionic ways. What you just did there was erect a psionic shield and use a psionic warp blade. The gods have strong psionic potential because of our immortal domains but pure humans can use every power to a low degree. That being said I have never seen that much psionic potential in a mere mortal… Nevertheless you have won the wager — unless any of the remaining Ares children wish to fight more — go collect your prize. Apollo can you tend to Ares. There will be a meeting on Olympus in five minutes. Perseus I expect to see you there. Go by Pegasus."

Zeus flashed out and I felt… _confused_. Psionic? There are powers beyond the gods?

I looked down at Ares's moaning body as Apollo helped him and slid the psi blade gauntlet off his arm and placed it on my right arm before walking over to pick up the scythe. Apollo called out, "Perseus!" and I looked back at him. He tossed a bag to me and said, "I found that in Ares's pocket. I believe it should hold the required money to uphold his end of the bargain."

I peer inside and sure enough it was larger on the inside than the outside. Jogging up to Chiron who skittishly backed away from the scythe, I tossed him the bag with a smile, "That should be useful to funding the camp."

He stared at he bag in amazement and attempted to hand it back to me, "My boy, you don't have to."

I pushed the bag away, "I don't want or need it."

Chiron looked at me for a second before nodding and calling out, "Sarah!"

A pretty girl in the stands ran up to him before looking at me and timidly back away as well and saying, "Yes Chiron?"

"Take Perseus here to the Pegasi stables." He nodded in my direction and she smiled cheerily and grabbed my hand to pull me away, all sense of doubt suddenly vanished.

Leading me away she said, "Your pretty hot."

I gave her an incredulous look, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm seven. I'm not exactly interested in a relationship and less so with a girl who is about fifteen."

She laughed, "So? My mom is ten years younger than my step dad."

"Yea well, ten years is longer than my life span so far." I stated, rolling my eyes.

She led me to the stables by the hand before grinning and saying, "Have you ever ridden a horse before."

"Yea…" I trailed off at the good and bad memories that I had from it.

"Well, Pegasus riding is pretty similar. Don't worry, if your are good at horse riding then you should be fine." And with that she took off. I sighed and gripped the warp scythe in my hand. I wondered what I would do with it before it suddenly morphed into a green light torch. Raising an eyebrow, I slipped it in a pocket in my parka before cursing as I realized that I left my gladius back in the arena… but when I put my hand in my pocket, out I once again drew a glowing gold sword. Thats convenient!

Inside the stables were a bunch of pegasi all lazily chewing on grass. They all looked up at me and I heard a simultaneous,

 _Hey Boss!_

What? Ever since I had picked up the first gauntlet weirds things had been happening. I felt as if I could read people's minds or talk to things telepathically.

"Uh… Hey… How can I hear you?" I asked, unsure if I wasn't just going crazy. One white colored Pegasus answered that.

 _How do you think animals speak to each other? Psionic telepathy! Poseidon children can only understand horse telepathy while mortals can potentially understand every animal — if they try._

"Uh… Awesome, Now I'll never be able to sleep." I could feel the energy still being drained inside of me. "Hey I need a ride to Olympus."

 _I'll do it!_

A peanut-colored Pegasus cried and I shrugged before leading the Pegasus out and mounting it.

 _I'm Scipio by the way. Just call me Skippy!_

"Sure… Skippy!" I frowned but then the Pegasus took off…

 **(AN**

 **Ok well, if you have no idea what these look like then look up psi blade and warp blade on google for a game called Starcraft 2. I just had to put them in all right!**

 **This is not a PJO and SC2 crossover, it is merely powers from SC2 to remove the uselessness of being a mortal . Psionic powers can also be found of SC2 Wiki.**

 **NOTE: While Percy may have psionic powers, without the spaulders or gauntlets he'll be powerless again. In SC2 the protoss use khaydarin gems to power their psionic powers. If you want completely powerless Percy J then this fanfic is not for you: go read a Mortal AU. (That being said there will be times where he doesn't have any powers at all)**

 **DONT LIKE IT? DONT READ IT!**

 **/AN)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Gods Discuss My Existence

Percy's POV

I felt an odd surge of power some time during my flight. I cursed internally when I realized that I had left my bow behind. As a mortal all this power really made me feel as if I had a constant surge of adrenaline. Sitting atop Scipio, I grinned like an idiot with dazed eyes. My mind had become 'high' with power. Deciding that all this power was not good for me, I removed the vambraces and spaulders and stowed them in my magic pack with my money. As I did that I felt all the energy leave me and I sighed before suddenly keeling over on the horse and throwing up over to my side.

"Ah crap! How much longer Skippy?" I asked but frowned when I got no reply. "Hey Scipio?"

That's when the realization hit me. The vambraces and spaulders boosted my 'psionic' potential and allowed me to talk to animals. Not feeling up for putting them on again, I just sat and watched as we flew by.

I briefly wondered what poor sod my vomit would land on but shook off the thoughts as we approached a big mountain shape with green flame torches. It was floating directly above the Empire State Building. My mouth was gaping as I approached what _had_ to be Olympus. Greek and Romanesque building dotted the city each and every was equally impressive. The gold and white marble gloriously shined in the green torchlight with excessive grandeur.

At the edge of the mountain was most ugly building but even that was easily more beautiful than anything I had seen on Earth. The temple of Hephaestus billowed smoke while the bronze and gold walls were shaped into a complicated yet beautiful shape.

Closer to the center was a perfect replica of the Athena Parthenon — back way before the stupid Turks blew it up — that stood majestically but was dwarfed by another temple that stood right next to it.

 _The Temple of Artemis_. An exact replica to the one built for Artemis in Ephesus. It was monstrously large at four times the size of the Parthenon and was one of the seven wonders of the Ancient wonders of the Ancient world and if you ask me: it was easily the greatest! (Don't ever tell Zeus I said that though; he probably believes his statue at Olympia is better!)

Scipio landed right in front of the grandest of buildings. A humongous gold and marble door stood in front of me — at least forty feet tall — with marvelous engravings chiseled into its side. Scipio was slightly skittish and as soon as I hopped off of him and took my bags, he flew off.

Unsure what to do, I tentatively knocked my knuckles against the giant door. Thunder boomed loudly in the sky and the doors swung open to reveal fourteen fifteen foot tall gods; Hebe running around manically with a platter of drinks while Hestia poked at her hearth cheerfully.

The entire room seemed to have a silencer dampening it as I nervously looked at the gods. Ares had an icepack to his head as he glared at me with eyes that promised death and Artemis just looked at me pretentiously as if to say, ' _This scum is below me!_ '. That led me to wonder — how could I pick up her bow if she didn't let me? Apollo and Hermes looked like they wanted to crack smart-ass jokes but then wisely kept shut as they all stared down on me. Hera eyes seemed to shine with a mild sort of interest but I was unsure.

"Perseus Jackson, legacy of Jason and Lucius Brutus!" He stopped there for effect and I quickly took a hint before kneeled at his feet. Smirking arrogantly, he continued, "Rise mortal! You are very lucky you do realize?"

I adopted a confused face and stated, "I'm not sure I understand my lord."

"No mortal that wasn't the Oracle has ever been in contact with the entire Olympian council at once. Neither has any mortal ever been on Olympus — not even the Oracle!" He puffed his chest out. "You should be honored young one."

I had certainly not expected that. I was the _first_ mortal on Olympus ever! Bowing deeply, I replied, "It is most certainly an honor my lord."

Zeus continued, "I'm sure you are wondering what has pressed us to have you on Olympus — no?" When I inclined my head slightly in respect and agreement he went on, "Well, we must discuss your existence."

My eyes widened at the implication slightly but I kept my mouth shut and bowed.

Looking at the rest of council Zeus stated, "He is a threat to Olympus, raise your hands if you do not agree."

I sighed, dismayed when only Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes lifted his arm. The gods were just as paranoid as the myths said. After a couple more seconds of Artemis testing her golden bow's string in the direction of Apollo and Apollo grasping his silver one fearfully, Zeus smirked, "Then he must die."

At that, Artemis protested, "Father he is seven, give him a chance to prove himself loyal. He may be a threat to Olympus but he could also be the savior of Olympus. If you attempt to execute him and fail he will only feel even more inclined to go against us. I may think him a threat but give him a chance!"

Zeus deflated, cursing and shouting indignantly, "But it will delay the prophecy! He must die! We still need more time!"

Apollo raised his arm, "Father, if I may, that isn't how prophecies work. His mere existence coinciding with the oath of the big three being broken three times is proof enough that the prophecy is starting. If you kill him you may just doom Olympus as we may _need_ him to win."

Zeus pouted like a five year old; all bravado extinguished and replaced with pleading eyes but he relented with a big sigh. "Fine, you are free to go as long as to swear loyalty to Olympus."

"I swear on the River Styx to be loyal to Olympus so long as they do not give me reason to go against them." I said after thinking for a second.

Zeus narrowed his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean, _boy_!"

"It means that if you give me reason to, I can go against you. For example, should you try to kill me, I will fight against you." I said confidently, causing Zeus to growl but he nodded stiffly and teleported away rather curtly. One by one the rest of the gods began to file out until two remained: Ares and Artemis.

When Ares stood his face contorted as if he were trying to suppress something from inside and he began to morph. His biker clothes were replaced with Canadian military khakis and he had a belt of grenades. His face became less manic and more stern and disciplined.

Once the transformation was complete the man looked at me and frowned, "Who the hell are you kid?"

Confused, I replied, "I'm Percy Jackson. We just fought… don't you remember."

His face got an understanding look and he rolled his eyes, "Ah yes. Sorry about that kid. You have to forgive my alter-aspect for his… rash attitude."

He pulled a handgun off his belt and tossed it to me. For a second I thought that I was doomed to be turned into a pancake by a gigantic handgun but as it approached it shrank down into a small square with a red button on it labeled ' _ARES PANIC BUTTON'._

I looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

The man winked, "You'll find out soon enough. Head west and if you run into Ares, press that panic button."

"But you are Ares…" I stated, face contorted with confusion.

He snorted, "Yes and no young one. I'm Mars, Roman god of war. Ares is an insane little bitch compared to me. He doesn't think anything through for more than a second. And if he does think it through the only word that he will think about is _die!_ "

With that he disappeared, leaving me even more confused. The only person who remained was the sitting and thinking figure of Artemis. I looked to her for a second, studying how she looked. Her auburn hair tumbled freely down from her shoulders. She regarded me with her silvery eyes that nigh on anyone could get lost in.

I silently berated myself and knelt down in front of her. She circled around me slowly for a second before confidently announcing, "Watch those powers, _boy_. I'm the most experienced god with psionic powers but I can tell yours are far more… potent than mine own when you wear those khaydarin implements. Be careful, many have burnt themselves into the primordial void using psionic powers, it would be a shame for Olympus's only hope to die from such powers. Do not let the _Voice in the Darkness_ sway you into the void for when you enter Khaos, you truly die; no afterlife, just the Atheist belief of death. We gods call it fading."

With that she disappeared into a flash of bright light, leaving me kneeling alone in the throne room. Placing a hand on the cold hard marble floor, I pushed myself up and pushed through the bronze throne room doors. As I shoved through the heavy doors, I was stopped as I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

Turning around, I looked into the soft yet hardened brown eyes of Hera. I stumbled back a bit at her sudden reappearance. She studied me, much like Artemis did before saying, "So you're descended from Jason…"

I shrugged, "I guess."

She nodded and turned around to stroll back to her throne. As she sat down she said, "I pray you do not do what your ancestor did to Medea. He was my favorite mortal… it's a shame he fell for the same weakness all heroes did. I wonder who the woman he sired your ancestor with was. I do not remember of him being with anyone but Medea or Creusa. Creusa was killed before she could have children and Medea was the granddaughter of Helios…"

"Perhaps it was a bastard?" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

She regarded me before nodding, "Likely. When you find a woman you love, do not do what Jason did."

She disappeared into a golden flash of light that forced me to look away. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the cold and foreboding throne room as I walked out of the now open doors.

Scipio was waiting for me when I exited the throne room. I stroked its peanut-colored mane and looked around.

 **(AN Alright so I apologise for my recent inactivity but I have been really bogged down with school work (private schools are a pain in the ass). Currently Hylla is still in the lead by one vote with Artemis close behind her. For those of you who haven't, check my profile for the poll. All review votes are being discounted now. /AN)**

 **(AN2 Oh yea and in mythology Artemis's bow was gold while Apollo's was silver. Don't ask me why. In PJO they probably use the mist to turn their own bows whichever color they want but Percy is clearsighted in this story. /AN2)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Underworld**

Hades sat atop his throne of bones faced with a tough decision. Gritting his teeth with frustration, he let out a gargled cry. Zeus was mad at him for attacking his daughter and Hades was now sure that his foolish decision would get his two children killed. Originally he wasn't really planning to kill the girl; more he wanted to use her as a bargaining chip for his son and daughter's lives. If Zeus hadn't been so stupid as to turn her into a tree she could have been nice and safe in camp — in exchange for his children's lives.

But now that Poseidon's daughter was dead — stillborn — and Zeus's daughter was a nymph, he had nothing to play as a wildcard. Hades did not want Nico and Bianca to stay in that accursed hotel for too long as the longer you stayed, the less likely you were to ever leave. He had no power to bring back the daughter of Zeus — sure it would appease Zeus but Thalia was very much not dead.

"Alecto!" He called sharply, making his mind up.

The shadows collected in the center of the room and circled each other, spinning quickly before coming together and forming into a bat-like creature with a female face. "Yes master?"

"Bring the girl here." He ordered, clenching his face sternly. Both him and his wife had grown rather fond of the girl and he knew Persephone would be irked when she found out what he was up to and if not executed correctly he could very much have some bad trouble with the Fates… but at that point he was prepared for anything.

Alecto flew out of the only window in the huge black marble and stygian iron palace as Hades stood stiffly, picking up a gnarly leather-bound tome and closed his eyes in prayer to his mother Rhea. Nervously, his foot tapped against the ground which in the large solid hall created booming crackling sounds.

Minutes later Alecto swooped in clutching the ghostly figure of a raven haired girl with pallor skin from years without seeing the surface. She looked to be about twelve and had alluring sea-green eyes that possessed a look of boredom. She was dropped off in midair but as she hit the floor she did an expert combat roll right into a standing position.

"Yes uncle?" She asked, daring to look right into his cold and foreboding eyes.

 **Yukon Territory, Canada — 3 Months Later**

" _Boss, I'm cold!_ " Scipio's annoying voice rang through my mind.

A growl rose to the back of my throat and stuck there as if frozen in the cold winter air that rushed past us.

"Just a little longer Skippy!" I promised as he battled through the vehement winds. Squinting, a farmhouse came into sight. I stuck a finger out and yelled, "Land over there Scipio!"

Not arguing, he quickly flapped his wings and angled his body so that he was gliding downwards. But I could see from how frozen it was that this was _not_ going to be a smooth landing. Hugging Scipio's neck tightly, I closed my eyes and braced.

After a couple seconds I wondered why we hadn't landed yet and dared to peek out of my right eye only to see myself be flung from his back violently as the Pegasus landed. My eyes widened for a split second before darkness filled my vision as I crashed into the side of the farmhouse.

…

…

…

 _My eyes fluttered open and I found myself lying in a bed of flowers. Butterflies of different shapes and sizes fluttered around me. It seemed like a miniature paradise but everything felt weird. My vision seemed wavy — as if slowed in time. From my left I could hear laughing and I turned my head to see a boy with green eyes and black hair who looked like a slightly older version of me playing with a girl of about thirteen who, much the same as the boy, had sea-green eyes and midnight hair. Presumably, they were siblings._

 _"Percy! Andi! Come on! Get dressed into your best clothes! We're headed into London to see the opera!" A woman called and I frowned at my name. The girl looked at her younger brother and grinned, pulling her simple skirt up slightly._

 _"Race you there Percy!" She took off running before the boy, of whom possessed the same name as me, chased after her._

 _Percy had a scowl on his face as he chased after his sister screaming, "Hey! Not fair! Get back here!"_

 _The scene suddenly shifted and they sat a large theatre. Everyone was silent, except for the two unruly siblings who were mercilessly poking each other inside their family's box. They both squealed and giggled through their attempts to tickle each other._

 _"Stop it!" The father reprimanded, turning around. My eyes widened comically at the familiar sight of my own father's peppery hair and face._

 _They both pouted, "But father! We're so bored!"_

 _"I don't care! Now behave!" He demanded, very unlike the Paul that I knew._

…

…

…

My eyes snapped open and I bolted up straight, surprising a girl who was sitting in a seat by the bed I was in.

I blinked.

And blinked again.

Finally my eyes settled upon the girl. Before I could say anything, she stood up and ran out. My brows creased as I frowned, thinking I had done something to offend her. My head aches as I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Turning myself slightly, I slipped my legs out of the sheet and wondered, ' _Where am I?_ '

Suddenly a brawny man busted through the door and scared the life out of me. "You're awake! Oh, thank God! You had a pretty nasty head injury!"

My mind couldn't process anything straight and all I could mutter was, "Huh?"

The man stepped forward and grabbed me by the shoulders, "Listen lad, where are your parents?"

With one almost incoherent word I managed, "Dead."

His brows raised, "You're an orphan?" Seeing my weak nod he pressed on, "Well what are you doing out here in the North lad? It's a long way away from any orphanage."

"I ain't going to any damn orphanage..." I managed — just barely.

Everything suddenly focused as I was able to take in my surrounding a little better. There was a simple desk and chair in one corner with a large tower shelf of books bolted to the opposite wall. Everything seemed to have a theme color of brown and white.

Looking at the man I asked, "Scipio... where is he?"

"The horse you were on?" He asked, raising a brow. I nodded slowly and he sighed, "In the farmhouse. He had mild hypothermia. I'd give him a few days if I were you."

I groaned and nodded, "Well, thank you... sir, for your hospitality."

He grunted, "Blame my wife. She found you, in that small crater, blood spilling from your head and everything. She tended to you; I was just happy to let you stay in this room."

I shrugged, "Nonetheless, thank you." I eyed the brawny man and stuck a hand out, "I'm Percy."

He chuckled; it was probably weird to have an eight year old offer you a handshake. He grasped it firmly and replied with a smirk, "Harry... You can stay here a few days."

I shook my head, making to stand up. "Its fine."

"No, I insist. At least wait until this blizzard dies down." The gruff man pointed towards the window and I stumbled towards it. Pressing my face against the frosty glass pane, I attempted to peer through the thick snow that plummeted from the heavens and pelted the ground. Squinting my eyes, I wondered which god it was that I must have accidentally pissed off to get this kind of weather.

Nodding my head slightly, I turned back to the man. My vision seemed to have cleared and I was able to have a better look at my host. He gazed out of the window behind me with a distant look in his hard brown eyes before they settled upon me again. Abruptly, he turned on his heel and strode from the room.

I looked down, frowning. Someone had changed my clothes while I was out cold. I stood there in some rather embarrassing duck-print pajamas which gave me a look that was completely unlike what I usually attempted to achieve. They felt oddly... comfortable. I had never worn something which felt so soft and loose to the skin — the majority of the time I spent asleep I still wore jeans or khakis. It felt _too_ comfortable.

On a chair, folded up, were my own clothes along with my bags. Approaching them I noticed a note resting on top of my shirt. It was just a torn bit of pale paper but the message was beautifully written in black ink; calligraphy even. I picked the note up and read it out to myself.

 _I took the liberty to wash your clothes. Don't be so careless next time_.

Shaking myself out of reverie, I quickly swapped the pajamas for my own clothes and pulled the green 'warp-blade' bracer into my left forearm. Whatever happened to it being rude to have weapons at the dinner table? As I slid it on, the inset gems glowed neon-green before settling back to its normal color. During the last two months I had figured out that the 'warp blade' did not seem to give me the same surge of energy as the other vestments so it was the only one I wore. After that talk with Artemis I knew that I _did not_ want to burn out like a star and enter the void. That sounded like it was _very_ painful, destructive and... well just generally not a good idea.

As I stepped down the stairs, I was met with considerable resistance in my back as I grunted through the pain. My hand gripped the handrail (which was rather high up for me) as I slowly made my descent towards the ground floor. As I struggled, I took in the sights that the hallway beheld within it. Looking at each one, a smile touched my lips at the sight of a happy family. One photo showed a nice family of three grinning like madmen at the base of a mountain with skiing equipment. The girl could not have been any older than six in this picture but she looked jovial; as if nothing in the world could stop her from doing what she wanted. Tears pricked my eyes as I stopped and remembered the time my parents had taken me skiing. The feelings of weightlessness; as if I was flying freely like an eagle, adrenaline pumping through my veins bringing about sense of unfathomable elation.

"Why are you cwying?" I heard a small voice ask, breaking me away from my memories.

I swiped my tears away and turned from the photo to give the girl a soft smile, "It's nothing."

She tilted her head cutely in confusion, mysterious purple eyes twinkling in the dim lighted atrium. "Aw you suwe?"

"Yes… very sure," I said, still smiling so as to rid her of any doubt.

Smiling brightly, the blonde girl tugged at my hand and pulled him with her, "Come meet mommy!"

Taken by surprise, I allowed the girl to drag me through the house — my spine protesting but I did not allow my face to betray me. We walked through warm homey looking rooms which were the stark opposite of anything I was used to. I wondered how my life could be now had I not been raised to kill monsters. Perhaps we'd be all the way out here in the — where is this? Somewhere in Alaska — living a life in the wilderness like these people. Honestly, it certainly didn't seem too bad — to forget about all the troubles of the godly world and live peacefully in Alaska, Canada, or Australia, or even the UK. Somewhere where the reach of the gods was weak (if not non-existent).

We came upon a prodigious, cozy room with a fireplace and a large flat-screen plasma TV. It was clear that they definitely had quite a bit of money. The man — Harry — and a woman, supposedly his wife, sat in a sofa drinking from steaming mugs. On a small coffee table in front of them were two more cups of hot drink, resting upon meticulously carved peacock-shaped coasters.

The girl pulled me onto a sofa opposite of what were most likely her parents. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she snatched up one mug and began sipping the hot liquid. The woman, who I had not met yet, smiled kindly at me and gestured to the other cup. Tentatively, I picked the drink up and eyed it with a slight suspicion.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the brown liquid substance with dark floating specks. It looked rather… milky but strange at the same time.

The family all stared at me with raised eyebrows, doing a good job at confusing me. Was I supposed to know what it was? I had no idea but all I knew was that it smelled nice and looked welcoming but I had no idea whatsoever of what it could be. Reluctantly, I brought the steaming cup to my lips and sipped it. The hot fluid almost scalded my tongue but I hummed in satisfactions the chocolatey taste washed through my mouth. My eyes shut as I took in the flavors. It was brilliant.

"Liquid chocolate?" I asked, eyes reopening, "And thank you it's amazing."

"It's called hot chocolate, child." The woman spoke at last. Her kind brown eyes looked at me, making me feel as if I were finally at home.

I looked at the liquid again and wondered where the Hades I had been the last seven years of my life that made me miss out on this wonderful drink. Had my parents even heard of this drink — _hot chocolate_? How much else had I missed out in my time hunting monsters? If I was honest with myself, it could have been worse. Stuck out here in… Alaska with a rather lovely family and a mug of _hot chocolate_.

"So, what's your name?" The woman asked me, soft eyes showing worry.

"Percy Jackson," I replied, taking a sip of the hot drink. "Thank you for your hospitality mister and miss…"

"McKenzie. Call me Sarah though. This is my husband Harry and his daughter, Julia." She greeted me warmly. I looked at the girl who was about my age and raised a brow at the word 'his' but made no comment.

Nodding, staring into the flames of the fireplace that gently licked the blackened brick wall. Taking a breath, I responded, "Why do you live in such an inhospitable place?"

There was a long silence as I took another look at the girl. She sat there grinning — likely at the prospect of meeting another child her age. Her purple eyes were most definitely unusual and looked to reflect her joyful emotions, glowing ever so slightly.

Harry broke the silence, eyes flitting all over the room nervously. "It pays well."

"Eh?"

"The logging industry up here. I don't agree with deforestation but it's how we pay our way in this world."Harry explained, still blinking worriedly and nervously. I nodded and took a deep gulp of the chocolate flavored drink.

"What brings you to the Yukon?" The woman asked.

"Yukon? What is that?" I questioned, scratching my head as I tried to visualize a map of the North.

The Yukon… That was an area in… Alaska? No… Where was that?

"North Canada, not quite as far as the Northwest Territories or Alaska?" Harry said and I gave him a weird look. Personally, I had never taken the time to look at the names of provinces and territories in Canada.

"Oh. I don't know Canada very well… sorry." I said before pondering. What should I tell them? I couldn't tell them the _real_ reason I came to the North…

"I wanted to visit the North I guess." Shrugging, I scratched my chin. I rubbed my head as I felt a headache coming on. The splitting pain tinted my vision slightly red as I groaned. "Can I have an Advil or a Tylenol?"

Sarah hopped up and walked out of the room quickly. I glanced around and stared at various hunting memorabilia that adorned the walls. Each one was fairly impressive as mortal hunting achievements, but they paled in comparison to the extensive collection I had at home.

"Like my hunting collection?" Harry asks, breaking me from my thoughts so that I could look at him.

I nodded, "It's certainly big… I've seen better though…"

Harry looked at me in disbelief and it was easy to see why. It would most definitely be hard for any person to beat this particular collection. Not saying anything, he glanced at each piece, as if trying to figure something out.

"Any other reasons you would live out here?" I asked the man, attempting to press for more information.

As much as Harry tried to cover it, I could tell he was nervous about something. Eyes flitting all over the room, he rubbed the back of his neck and lied through his teeth, "Nope, just the logging industry."

I nodded, not calling out his blatant falsity. Naturally, I felt myself becoming more on guard but at the same time I felt the ability to trust him despite his mistrust of me. Who knows, maybe his life depended on that lie?

…

…

…

I struggled to see through the frost covered goggles that I had donned. The parka I wore held up well against the bitter and frigid wind that battered me as if I were a useless rag. Making a mental note to myself to choose a warmer destination next time, I stabbed the rimy ground again. The shovel barely made a dent in the gelid ground. Pressing my combat boot down, I kicked the shovel deep before pulling the handle downward and lifting a mound of frozen soil away. Tossing the dirt over my shoulder, I forged on in an almost robotic rhythm.

My mind trailed to the steel box in my rucksack. Was it a good decision to bury it? Who knows? All I knew was that it was necessary given my current predicament.

Hours seemed to pass as I tirelessly dug out the hole but soon I hit rock. Deciding I could go no further, I pulled open the rolled-up waterproof backpack, and lifted the steel box. Carefully, as if handling uranium, I transferred the box from the bag to the base of my pit.

Then I looked up at the frosty walls of the hole and damned myself for my stupidity.

Getting out of here and back to Harry's house in time that they wouldn't notice I was gone would require an epiphany.

...

...

...

 **AN**

Welp

I was really badly delayed.

I could go on about why but I'm in a rush on airport wifi right now.

BYE!


End file.
